Árral szemben: Prologus
by Assa-h
Summary: Dumbledore sikeresen elszúrja három diákjának vakációját. Perselus Pitont, aki a halálfalók miatt épp csak elveszítette a szüleit, újabb megrázkódtatásként éri, hogy a gondos igazgatónak feltett szándéka őt Potterék nyakába varrni. Vagy fordítva. Nézőpon
1. A körülmények áldozatai

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

1. fejezet: A körülmények áldozata(i)

- Nem értem, mi szükség van erre.

Dumbledore sóhajtva nézett az előtte ülő, makacs fiúra, aki összefonta a karját, és kihívóan szegezte rá a tekintetét.

- Ön még csak tizenhat múlt, Mr. Piton – magyarázta az igazgató türelmesen. Soha nem engedte, hogy térdre kényszerítsék. Ha Grindelwaldnak és Voldemortnak nem sikerült, a diákjának sem fog.

- Egy év múlva nagykorú leszek. Nem látom be, miért ne gondoskodhatnék addig is saját magamról.

- A varázslóvilágnak törvényei vannak – mondta szelíden Dumbledore. – És ezen törvények értelmében Önt a tizenhetedik születésnapjáig gyámság alá kell helyezni.

- Tudtommal nincsenek élő rokonaim – jegyezte meg Piton hidegen.

Dumbledore bólintott. - Tisztában vagyok vele.

- Akkor mégis mit szándékozik tenni? – érdeklődött a fiú gúnyosan. – Bedug egy intézetbe?

Az igazgató kuncogott, mintha épp egy kitűnő viccet hallott volna. – Szó sincs róla. Egy mugli intézmény falai Önnél kevésbé képzett varázslókat is csak bajosan tarthatnának vissza.

- Kíváncsi lennék, ez esetben milyen megoldásra gondolt.

Piton hazudott. Cseppet sem érdekelte, mit talált ki Dumbledore, de húzni akarta az időt. Amíg ezt a semmitmondó eszmecserét folytatják, lehetősége nyílik kitalálni, hogyan bújjon ki a rá vonatkozó tervek alól, akármik is legyenek azok.

- Szereztem Önnek gondviselőt. Hamarosan megérkezik, és akkor megismerkedhet vele.

Piton jelen pillanatban semmire nem vágyott kevésbé, mint erre a találkozásra. – Nem akarok senkit a problémáimmal terhelni – próbálkozott.

- Ó, biztosíthatom, hogy a barátom nem fogja nyűgnek érezni az Önnel való törődést. Ellenkezőleg. Otthont nyújt magának és segít, hogy feldolgozza a szörnyű veszteséget, amit a szülei elvesztése jelent. – Dumbledore gyanította, hogy a fiú közel se fogja ezt fel akkora tragédiának, mint természetes lenne. Ez, a többé-kevésbé általa is ismert okok ellenére, aggasztó jel volt, és csak megerősítette elhatározása helyességében.

Piton kénytelen volt tisztelettel adózni az igazgató taktikai érzékének. Ha nem jön elő a szülő-témával, ő játssza ki, mint legfőbb ütőkártyát – az előző megjegyzésével már előkészítette a talajt -, így viszont az egész teljesen más színezetet kapott.

- Ha jól látom, sehogy se kerülhetem el, hogy „a barátja" – idézte a megnevezést – házába kelljen költöznöm.

- Jól látja – adott neki igazat Dumbledore. – Sőt, mi több. Már ma este vele tarthat. Nem úgy közlöm, mintha ez örömhír lenne, mert Ön nyilvánvalóan nem ítéli annak, de engem megnyugtat, hogy jó kezekben és biztonságnak tudhatom.

„Milyen megható!" – Piton elhúzta a száját. De az „öregnek" legalább nincsenek illúziói az ő hozzáállásával kapcsolatban.

- Hogyhogy ilyen hamar?

- Van némi befolyásom a Minisztériumban – felelte az igazgató minden fennhéjázás nélkül. (Nem sok tisztségviselő lett volna képes ilyen mutatványra.) – Különben se hagyhatták, hogy egy ifjú varázsló, főleg az Ön helyzetében, akárcsak egy éjszakára fedél nélkül maradjon. De ha már a formaságokat említi – folytatta Dumbledore, és úgy tett, mintha csak most kapna észbe – szeretném, ha ezt aláírná. – Minisztériumi pecséttel ellátott, teleírt pergament és pennát tolt a fiú elé.

Piton nem nyúlt értük, de kicsit kihúzta magát, hogy elolvashassa az iraton szereplő másik nevet. Csalódnia kellett, mert a kérdéses helyet egyelőre üresen hagyták. Megfordult a fejében, hogy a leendő gondviselője gyanútlanul állít be, és Dumbledore rá is éppolyan váratlanul csap le, mint vele tette.

- Miért tétovázik, Mr. Piton?

- Csak az jutott eszembe, nincs-e bűntudata, amiért egy tinédzsert sóz szegény, mit sem sejtő barátja nyakába.

Dumbledore égszínkék szemei vidáman szikráztak.

- Tehát rájött. Bravó! – Hogy nyomatékosítja az elismerést, néhányszor összecsapta a kezét. Piton nem díjazta a gesztust. Bármelyik kicsit is értelmes mardekárosnak szemet szúrt volna a dolog. (Megkockáztatta, hogy még egy-két hollóhátasnak is.) – De ki kell, hogy ábrándítsam. Hamisan reménykedik, mert az illetőnek nem lesz ellenére a kérésem. Két – hogy is mondta – tinédzser mellett egy harmadik már nem oszt nem szoroz.

Piton végül elvette a pennát és a pergament az asztalról. Otthon, törődés – megvolt ezekről a véleménye, de hogy szegülhetne szembe Dumbledore akaratával? Hosszan nézte a gyöngybetűkkel rótt sorokat. Az ő írása is hasonló. Vajon szerződtetnék a Minisztériumba? Soha nem akart ott dolgozni. Úgy érezte többre hivatott ennél, de nem akadt senki, akivel az effajta gondolatokat megoszthatta volna. Valaki, aki komolyan veszi, aki röhögés nélkül végighallgatja… A tehetetlenség régóta feszítette belülről, és nem tudott mit kezdeni vele.

Dumbledore türelmesen várt. Már győzött.

Piton a pergamenhez érintette a penna hegyét, de még nem írt. – Mi van, ha elszököm tőlük?

- Szíve joga – vonta meg a vállát az igazgató. – De a barátom meglehetősen elszánt, ha a vállalt feladatok teljesítéséről van szó. A föld alól is előkerítené magát.

Piton szeme megvillant: - Egy idő után úgyis megunná a fogócskát.

- Kétlem, de a vita kedvéért tételezzük fel, hogy igaza van. Lerázta őt. Mihez kezdene utána?

- Nem értem a kérdést, igazgató úr. – Az első teljesen őszinte mondata volt a beszélgetés során.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. - Ha nem tesz eleget a feltételeimnek, ami jelen esetben mindössze annyi, hogy maradjon a helyen, ahová küldöm, kénytelen leszek eltanácsolni a Roxfortból. Ugyan, Mr. Piton! – fedte meg jókedvűen. – Egyetlen nyár az egész. Annyit csak kibír.

Piton nem figyelt rá. Dühösen a megadott vonalra kanyarította az aláírását, és az igazgató kezébe lökte a pergament.

- Helyesen döntött.

Piton egyáltalán nem gondolta úgy, hogy lett volna választási lehetősége.

- Megvárna itt, amíg váltok néhány szót régi, kedves barátommal?

Piton rosszkedvű bólintással jelezte, hogy igen. „Persze, próbálnék csak kijutni innen!" – tette hozzá magában.

- Várjon! – szólt Dumbledore után, mikor az igazgató nyitotta az ajtót. – Ha már ennyit beszéltünk arról az emberről, elárulná a nevét?

- Milyen feledékeny vagyok! – csapott a homlokára az igazgató. Piton nem fűzött ehhez kommentárt. Elvégre nem kezdhet csak úgy szemtelenkedni a kor leghatalmasabb varázslójával, akármennyire rá is szolgált, és ő akármilyen dühös is rá. – Gerald Potternek hívják.

Pitonnal megfordult a szoba.

„Ezt nem teheti velem! Mégis hogy képzelte?" – akarta kiabálni, és még sok minden mást is, félretéve az előbbi tiszteletteljes hozzáállást, de nem hogy hang, még egy szánalmas kis nyikkanás se jött ki a torkán. A kezébe temette az arcát, így azt sem láthatta, ahogy néhány portréalak gúnyosan vigyorog rajta.

* * *

- Albus! – Gerald felfüggesztette Fanyüvő Frederickkel folytatott vitáját, és a közeledő igazgatóhoz fordult.

- Félbeszakítottam valamit? – érdeklődött Dumbledore, miután üdvözölte a férfit.

- Csak a szokásos – legyintett Gerald. – Még mindig nem sikerült megegyeznünk, az ő őse vagy az enyém győzte-e le azt a sikítószellemet – mesélte, miközben lassan elindultak a folyosón.

- Archibald Potter aljas hazudozó volt – üvöltötte a másik fél mellettük loholva. – A nagyapám is mindig mondta. Kocsonyaként reszketett az ágy alatt, míg ő halálmegvető bátorsággal… - Ekkor botlott bele egy csapat feldühödött trollt ábrázoló festménybe, és bölcsen úgy döntött, hogy inkább visszafordul.

- Miért hivattál ide ilyen sürgősen?

- Muszáj így fogalmaznod? – kérdezte Dumbledore megjátszott bosszúsággal.

Gerald mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy az idős varázslónak igaza van. Átfogalmazta a kérdést: - Miben lehetek a nagy Albus Dumbledore professzor szolgálatára? – Meg is hajolt hozzá, hogy a másik férfinak végképp ne lehessen kifogása a stílusa ellen.

- Ha emlékezetem nem csal, az utolsó itt töltött évedben már igazgató voltam.

- Igaz – hagyta rá Gerald. – Tehát, igazgató úr?

- Azon tűnődtem – vágott bele Dumbledore -, ha olyan jól elboldogulsz két tizenévessel, rád bízhatnék-e egy harmadikat is. – Gerald megállt, hogy a férfi szemébe nézhessen. – A fiú szülei meghaltak, mikor a házukat megtámadták, és porig égették a halálfalók.

Gerald elkomorodott. - Ezek szerint éppen gyászol.

- Nem így fogalmaznék. Nem hiszem, hogy túlságosan megrendítették volna a történtek. – A barátja arckifejezését látva hozzátette: – Tudom, hogy szörnyen hangzik, de az ő helyzetében… Nem minden család olyan, mint a tiéd.

- Tapasztaltam – mondta Gerald szomorkásan. – Sirius se ok nélkül menekült hozzánk otthonról. Mesélj a védencedről! Vagy… nevezhetjük akár az enyémnek is.

- Vonzódik fekete mágiához. – Mindenekelőtt ebbe kellett beavatnia Geraldot. – Talán már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy csatlakozik Voldemorthoz. Szerencsétlen véletlen, hogy a halálfalók épp az ő falujukat szemelték ki célpontul, de ez esetleg megváltoztathatja a hozzáállását.

Gerald a gondolataiba merülve hallgatta, és lassan bólintott.

- Nem akarom, hogy elkallódjon – fűzte hozzá Dumbledore.

- Azt nem engedjük. Akár tetszik a fiatalúrnak, akár nem – jelentette ki eltökélten. – Így is túl sok átokfajzat és idióta követi Voldemortot. Én ugyan nem könnyítem meg a dolgát. – Mielőtt még nagyon belemelegedett volna a szónoklatba, gyorsan megkérdezte: - Más, amit tudnom kell a fiúról?

- Elég mogorva természet.

- Ha Mrs. Blackkel elbírtam, nem okozhat gondot – válaszolta Gerald magabiztosan, aztán a hangját elnyomta Frederick Archibald Pottert pocskondiázó monológja.

* * *

Perselus rosszkedvűen baktatott a kastély udvarát átszelő ösvényen a kapu felé. Eldöntötte – tulajdonképpen már jó előre -, hogy nem fogja kedvelni Gerald Pottert. Egy kicsit se. És az a pillanat, amikor kezet fogtak – mert állíthat aki, amit akar, őt igenis jómodorra nevelték odahaza (a nevelés módszerére inkább nem gondolt) -, biztosította az elhatározás helyességéről. Volt a férfiban valami… túlságosan… James-szerű. Amint kívül kerültek a Roxfortot védő varázslatokon Gerald megállt, és bár Perselus szívesen továbbment volna, lehetőleg minél messzebbre, kénytelen volt ugyanígy tenni.

- Üzenek Karennek – „Ő lehet Mrs. Potter" – tippelt a fiú -, hogy az érkezésed ne érje váratlanul. Mármint Jameset és Siriust – magyarázta vigyorogva. – Ha szerencsénk van addigra sikerül lenyugtatnia őket.

Perselust nem különösebben érdekelte. „Mire jó az első estét baj nélkül megúszni, ha utána heteken át tartó kínszenvedés következik?" – tette fel magának a kérdést rezignáltan. Nem is figyelt oda, Gerald mit csinál, csak akkor kapta fel a fejét, mikor a férfi pálcájából ezüstösen fénylő róka szökkent eléjük, és az utasítások elhangzása után nyugat felé iramodott.

Persze, a varázslók gyakran használtak patrónust üzenetek küldésére, de ennek azért voltak korlátai.

- Nem a világ végére megyünk, Perselus – mosolyodott el Gerald, látva az arcán a meglepetést.

„Nem is. Csak a pokol legmélyebb bugyrába" – gondolta a fiú komoran, aztán összeráncolta a homlokát, mikor a megszólítás eljutott a tudatáig. Ezt a férfi is észrevette.

- Gond van?

Perselus közönyösséget színlelve megrántotta a vállát: - Senki nem szokott így hívni. Ez minden.

A szülei persze kivételt jelentettek, az anyja legalábbis. Az apja kreatívabb volt. Minek ragadt volna le a Perselusnál, ha a fiára vonatkozó jelzők terén szárnyalt a fantáziája.

- A többiek a vezetéknevemet használják, a tanároknak pedig Mr. Piton vagyok.

- Talán nevezzelek én is úgy?

- Ha megkérhetem…

- Nem, nem kérhetsz meg.

Gerald a kezeit a fiú vállára tette – Jamesnek is így szokott elmagyarázni mindent – pontosabban csak akarta, de Perselus ösztönösen hátralépett. A férfi nem hagyta, hogy kizökkentsék.

- Én nem vagyok a tanára, Mr. Piton – dorgálta meg vidáman. – És fenntartom a jogot, hogy a saját házamban úgy szólítsam, ahogy nekem tetszik. A becses keresztnevén – fűzte hozzá, még mielőtt a fiú félreértené. – Most pedig, azt hiszem, ideje lenne elindulnunk.

* * *

Perselusnak hánynia kellett, az egész annyira idegesítően tökéletes volt. Potterék háza – az övéknél nagyjából ötször nagyobb (Nem mintha irigykedett volna rá. Neki soha nem kellett semmi, ami hasonlóvá tehetné az egyik legnagyobb ellenségéhez.) – a hatalmas udvarral, és Karen Potter az arcán azzal a mézes-mázas mosollyal. Ha más körülmények között látja, Perselus valószínűleg nem ezt a jelzőt alkalmazza rá, sőt, megkockáztatta, hogy még szimpatikusnak is találná. De így!

- James és Sirius? – fordult Gerald a feleségéhez két falat között, mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Perselusból egy szót sem fognak kihúzni.

- Nem akartak lejönni – mesélte Karen. – Azt mondták, ők inkább később vacsoráznak.

- Mire te? – faggatta tovább Gerald cinkos mosollyal. Biztos volt benne, hogy a nő nem hagyta ennyiben az ügyet.

- Közöltem velük, hogy vagy esznek velünk, vagy ma este egy falatot se kapnak, és gondoskodom róla, hogy varázslattal se szerezhessenek. Azt hiszem még néhány perc és csatlakoznak hozzánk.

Perselus ezt hallva felnyögött, de próbálta a hangot köhögésnek álcázni.

- Mit gondolsz, mennyi az esély rá, hogy megfullad? – súgta az épp megjelenő Sirius Jamesnek, de olyan hangerővel, hogy Piton biztosan meghallja.

- Túl kevés – morogta a barátja.

Nem merték folytatni, mert gyanították, hogy már az ódzkodásukkal is épp eléggé kihúzták a gyufát. Vert sereg módjára telepedtek le egy-egy üres székre, és kivételesen teljes némáságban fogyasztották el a vacsorát.

* * *

Piton először nem értette, mi olyan szokatlan – a nyilvánvaló dolgokon kívül -, aztán rájött: Mr. és Mrs. Potter még ébren voltak, mégsem hallatszott fel ordítozás, se a falhoz csapódó tárgyak zaja… Fura volt, hogy így kell elaludnia. Utálta a csendet. Az üvöltözésben, a hálóterem hangjaiban legalább volt biztos pont, de ez… Üres.

A holdfény is zavarta. Csak a szentimentális bolondok szeretik, és ő a legkevésbé sem tartotta magát annak. Az ablakhoz ment, és dühösen összerántotta a függönyt. Dúdolni kezdett egy réges-rég hallott dallamot, amiről azt se tudta, muglik vagy varázslók szerzeménye-e. Ettől sem lett jobb.

Feladta.

Hiába is szüntetné meg a pillanatnyi kellemetlenségeket, az a lényegen nem változtat: most a puszta létezés fájt.

* * *

Piton kialvatlanul vánszorgott lefelé a lépcsőn, és a hangulatán csak rontott, hogy megpillantotta Sirius Blacket, amint vigyorogva támaszkodik az étkező ajtajának. Bármennyire ellenkezett is a természetével, most legszívesebben sarkon fordult volna, hogy visszameneküljön – vagy az energiaszintjéből kiindulva inkább másszon – a szobájába. Másrészt jólesett volna kitölteni valakin a keserűségét, és Black – ráadásul magányosan – épp megfelelő alany volt ehhez. Komoly dilemma elé került.

- Jó reggelt, Pipogyusz! Elmondhatatlan öröm látni téged, ezen a korai órán.

Ez eldöntötte a kérdést. – Boldoggá tesz, ha egy kis színt vihetek sivár életedbe.

Sirius a jelek szerint fáradt volt még a csevegéshez, mert csak lassan reagált. – Harapós kedvedben vagy?

„A vak is láthatja!"

- Mulatságos egy kutya szájából hallani ilyesmit. – Próbált nem túl árnyaltan fogalmazni, mert azt Black esetleg nem fogná fel, és akkor hol marad a szórakozás.

A másik fiú arckifejezése vicsorba torzult, amit Piton túlzásnak érzett egy ilyen ártatlan megjegyzés miatt. – Csak azért nem átkozlak meg most rögtön, mert nem akarom eljátszani Mr. és Mrs. Potter bizalmát.

Piton úgy gondolta, egy rövidebb mondat fenyegetőbb hatást keltett volna, de nem vesztegette az idejét rá, hogy erről Blacket is felvilágosítsa. A szavai nyomán egyébként is egy ötlet kezdett körvonalazódni a fejében.

- Nekem viszont minden vágyam, hogy elzavarjanak innen.

Sirius ellökte magát az ajtótól, és a pálcájáért nyúlt. – Akkor mire vársz? Támadj rám!

Piton készséggel megtette volna, de Karen felbukkanása megakadályozta ebben.

- Jó reggelt mindkettőtöknek! Szép napunk van, nemde? – Úgy tett, mintha észre se venné, hogy a két fiú épp párbajozni készül.

Perselus ezt látva csalódottan eresztette le a kezét. Ennyit a nagyszerű tervről. Minek szegje meg a szabályokat, ha nem hajlandóak tudomást venni róla?

* * *

James és Sirius az udvart szegélyező, alacsony kőfalon ücsörögtek, egy körtefa árnyékában.

- Feleslegesen húztad úgy fel magad.

- Jól van, na! – vágta rá Sirius sértetten. – Azt mondta: kutya. Te a helyemben mire gondoltál volna? Természetes, hogy elsőként az jutott eszembe, a kis féreg valahogy rájött, hogy animágusok vagyunk.

- Mégis miből találhatta volna ki? – tört ki James. – A Roxfortban még nem tudta, különben rég az Azkabanban ülnénk, de legalábbis ezzel zsarolna. Világos, hogy a nevedre célzott. A Nagy Kutya csillagkép legfényesebb csillaga, ahogy Sinistra professzor is mondta. K-U-T-Y-A! – Olyan hangsúllyal ejtette ki, mintha ez új információ lenne Sirius számára.

- Ne tarts nekem asztronómiaórát! Én is pontosan tudom, hogy hívnak. – Valamivel higgadtabban folytatta. – Pipogyi közelsége bomlasztóan hat a barátságunkra.

James egyetértően bólogatott. – Tennünk kéne valamit, hogy erősítsük az összetartozásunk.

- Remus és Peter nevében is, mert bár ők nem lehetnek velünk, lélekben a távolból is támogatnak – egészítette ki Sirius.

- Remus talán kevésbé. Az a prefektusi jelvény… - sóhajtva csóválta a fejét. – Rossz hatással van rá.

- Kötelességünk visszavezetni a helyes útra… De – szakította félbe magát vidáman – messze még a szeptember. Koncentráljunk az aktuális problémára!

- Pipogyusz? – kérdezett vissza James feleslegesen. – Mit javasolsz?

- Vágjuk le a haját! – indítványozta a fiú és várta a barátja mit lép erre.

James következő szavainak azonban köze se volt Sirius ötletéhez: - Nem értem, apám hogy hozhatta a nyakunkra!

Sirius arcáról lehervadt a vigyor.

- Ne búsulj! – bíztatóan veregette meg a barátja vállát. – Tekintsd inkább ajándéknak! Így nem jövünk ki a gyakorlatból. Hosszú és gyötrelmes nyara lesz kedvenc mardekárosunknak.

Nem is sejtette, hogy az emlegetett fiú már előző este eljutott erre a következtetésre.


	2. Összezárva

Minden jog Rowlingé.

* * *

2. fejezet: Összezárva

Sirius és James jókedvűen masíroztak be a nappaliba, ahol Piton épp az előző évi bűbájtan jegyzeteinek átbogarászásán fáradozott. Újabban szokásukká vált keresni a fiú társaságát, persze kizárólag provokáció céljából. Piton pedig nem alázta meg magát azzal, hogy menekül előlük. Nem akarta megszerezni Blacknek és Potternek az örömet, hogy gyáván megfutamodik. Még mit nem! Sose tette. Ha meg belekötnek, hát ő sem marad adósuk.

Szép elhatározás volt, de egyelőre még csak szóban kamatoztathatta a képességeit, mert a vitánál és a fenyegetőzésnél tovább még egyszer sem jutottak, hála a Potter-szülők bámulatos megérzéseinek, amiknek köszönhetően mindig időben közbeléptek. Az összetűzések így soha nem fajulhattak tettlegességig.

James kényelmesen elterpeszkedett a kanapén, mintha… Nem, ő tényleg otthon volt. Csak Perselus könyvekkel és pergamenekkel körbetornyozva, hajlamos volt bármilyen nyugodt helyet a magánszférájának tekinteni.

- Elkészültem a Remusnak szóló levéllel – jelentette be büszkén Sirius. Pergament húzott elő a zsebéből, és meglobogtatta előttük. – Gondoltam, szívesen meghallgatnád, mielőtt elküldöm.

- Olvasd! – intett James, mintha nagy kegyet gyakorolna.

Sirius megköszörülte a torkát:

_„Holdsáp!_

_Merlin – vagy inkább egy hozzá tudásban és kinézetben igen hasonló varázsló (ha a jellemzésből nem jöttél volna rá Dumbledore) – idén különösen kegyetlen volt hozzánk._

_Képzeld csak el a megrázkódtatást, amit Ágasnak és nekem okozott a hír (Kapaszkodj meg!), hogy Pipogyusz hozzánk költözik. Gondolj csak bele, mit jelent ez számunkra: együtt étkezni, egy fedél alatt aludni a legvisszataszítóbb lénnyel, aki valaha a földön élt._

_Tudom, mit mondanál: viseljük griffendélesekhez és magunkhoz méltón ezt a megpróbáltatást! És mi így teszünk, de fogalmad sincs, milyen nehéz. Piton befurakodott az otthonunkba. Ahogy zsíros fürtjei árnyékot vetnek az arcára, úgy vetült árnyék a mi békésnek ígérkező nyarunkra is. Csúf, görbe orrával a titkaink után szaglászik, hogy aztán a többi mocskos mardekárossal együtt megkeserítse utolsó roxforti napjainkat. A jelenléte méreg a számunkra._

_Válaszolj hamar, mert csak a Te soraid jelentenek vigaszt keserű megpróbáltatásaink közepette._

_Gyötrődő barátod:_

_  
Sirius"_

- És James. Ezt ki ne felejtsd!

Sirius engedelmesen odafirkantotta a másik nevet is.

- Drága Remus! – James a szívére szorította a kezét, és szenvedő arcot vágott. – Megszakad majd a szíve, ha ezt elolvassa.

Pitonnak elege lett. Maga elé rántott egy üres pergament, és elnagyolt mozdulatokkal körmölni kezdett:

_„Kedves Naplóm!_ – mondta fennhangon.

_Miért ver azzal Mardekár, hogy a nyarat két korlátolt, értelmileg alulfejlett griffendélessel kell töltenem? James Potter és Sirius Black – csakhogy az utókor és jelenlegi közönségem is tisztában legyen vele, kikről van szó – a legönzőbb, legostobább, legigazságtalanabb és mindenekfelett legönteltebb emberek (emberek?), akikkel valaha összehozott a balsors. Minden bizonnyal nyomorult életük fénypontját jelenti, ha másokat kínozhatnak, miközben büszkén hirdetik a becsület és igazságosság vörös-arany eszméit, amikről pedig azt se tudják, mi fán teremnek. Kérdem én, ártottam-e, árthattam-e annyit az elmúlt – csak majdnem! – 17 év során, hogy ezt érdemeljem? Hogy napról-napra egy levegőt kelljen szívnom velük, és lépten-nyomon beléjük botlanom? Szívesebben találkoznék egy megvadult trollal, egy vérszopó vámpírral és még folytathatnám a sort, minthogy el kelljen viselnem ezt a két alattomos, aljas, idióta…"_

- Hogy merészeled? – csattant fel Sirius.

Piton elégedetten tette le a pennát.

- Csakhogy végre leesett, Black. Mi tagadás, elég sokáig tartott.

- Minket hívsz alattomosnak? Kíváncsi vagy rá, mi az én véleményem a mardekárosokról? – sziszegte James, és már talpon volt.

- Kímélj meg tőle! – legyintett Piton elutasítóan, de azért ő is felállt.

- Szemét banda. A Roxfort söpredéke. Veled az élen.

- Gratulálok! Nagyjából vázoltad is, hogy vélekedünk mi a dicső Griffendélről. Habár még mindig vitázunk arról, kettőtök közül, ki a nagyobb pojáca.

- Kit akarsz álltatni, Pipogyi? – szólt közbe Sirius is. – Úgyis az Azkabanban végzed. Tudod – eltűnődött egy pillanatra – nem lepne meg, ha te is részt vettél volna a házatok felgyújtásában. Ugyanis nem látszik rajtad, hogy nagyon el lennél keseredve a történtek miatt.

- Ki kért rá, hogy elemezgess?!

- Nincs az a pszichológus, aki ilyesmire vállalkozna. A te ocsmány gondolataid bárkit kikészítenének.

- Gyilkosnak tartasz? – sziszegte Piton még az előző vádakra reagálva.

- Nem sok választ el tőle – feleselt Sirius.

- Jelen pillanatban tényleg nem.

- Vigyázz, Piton! – figyelmeztette James. – Kettőnkkel úgysem bírsz.

- Tegyünk egy próbát! – indítványozta Piton fenyegetően.

James és Sirius bolondok lettek volna kihagyni egy ilyen lehetőséget, főleg hogy a préda maga kínálkozott fel.

- _Obstructo_!

- _Tarantallegra_!

- _Sectumsempra_!

- _Ter colligat per iussum_! – intett a pálcájával higgadtan Gerald.

A három fiú az indulattól kipirult arccal, döbbenten nézett az ajtóban álló férfira. Észre se vették, mikor érkezett meg.

- Te… te megátkoztál minket! – hüledezett James.

- Meg bizony! – vágta rá az apja diadalmas mosollyal. – Elegem volt belőle, hogy valahányszor belépek valahová, ahol ti hárman vagytok, ezt kell látnom. – A fiúk még mindig egymásra szegezett pálcával álltak, ami remekül szemléltette, mire céloz Gerald.

- És a varázslatod hogyan oldja meg a problémát? – faggatózott James, de rögtön leesett neki. A bűbája nem működött, ahogy Siriusé és Pitoné se. – Nem árthatunk egymásnak? – kérdezte elszörnyedve. Ez a kilátás a valóra vált rémálmot jelentette. A nyár végleg értelmét veszti, ha nem piszkálhatják Pitont.

- Varázslattal legalábbis nem – erősítette meg Gerald a fia gyanúját.

- És fizikálisan? – kapott a szón Sirius. (Piton újfent meglepődött, hogy Black ismer, ráadásul mondatba is tud foglalni ilyen szavakat.)

Gerald megfontolta a választ. – Nem volna okos dolog, de azt hiszem nincs akadálya.

Sirius a mondat első felével nem foglalkozott, elindult Piton felé, olyasmit morogva, hogy akkor a lelket is kiveri belőle.

- Ülj le, Sirius! – utasította szelíden Gerald.

- Ül! – suttogta James parancsolóan, és kárörvendően vigyorgott Siriusra.

- Leköteleznél, ha te is így tennél – fordult hozzá az apja szigorúan. Pitonra elég volt egy pillantást vetnie. Ő már kitalálta, hogy a kérés rá is vonatkozik. – A Kötés Átkát szórtam rátok – közölte Gerald bevezetőül. Mindhárom fiú közbe akart szólni, hogy kifejthessék, életükben nem hallottak még ilyen varázslatról, de a férfi feltartott kézzel jelezte, hogy folytatja, ha hagyják. – Nem is vártam, hogy ismeritek. Ősi mágia. A lényege, hogy akikre kimondják, nem távolodhatnak el egymástól hosszabb időre, mert… Legyen elég annyi, hogy kellemetlen következményekkel járna. Emellett nem is árthatnak a másiknak, mint azt már tapasztaltátok.

- Álljunk csak meg! – James összehúzott szemöldökkel, rosszallóan méregette az apját, aki láthatóan jól mulatott a szavai hatásán. – Mit takar pontosan a „hosszabb időre"?

- Változó, de átlagosan néhány órát.

- Na és a „kellemetlen következmények"? – Sirius nagyot nyelt.

- Nem kívánom részletezni – felelte Gerald elutasítóan. – Maradjon meglepetés arra az esetre, ha valamelyikőtöknek kedve támadna tesztelni az átok hatását.

- Hogy lehet, hogy soha senki nem említette nekünk ezt a varázslatot? – Piton érdeklődve csúszott előrébb ültében. Lázba hozta, hogy gyarapíthatja a tudását, még akkor is, ha ennek a leckének történetesen szenvedő alanya.

- Alig néhányan emlékeznek rá. Többnyire csak lelkes kutatók bukkannak a nyomára. Valójában – vallotta be árnyalatnyi zavarral a hangjában – tiltott bűbáj. Régen házastársakon használták, és civódó gyerekeken. – Senki nem viszonozta a mosolyát. – Könnyű volt visszaélni vele, ezért is minősítették…

Jamesnél ekkor szakadt el a cérna: - Te tiltott varázslatot küldtél ránk? – ordította magából kikelve.

- Fel akarsz jelenteni? – érdeklődött az apja kedvesen.

James lesütötte a szemét. Piton – akárcsak Gerald – Blacket nézte. Nyilván ő se készült ilyesmire. Halkan fütyörészett – ebben elég gyatra teljesítményt nyújtott -, és úgy tett, mintha köze se lenne a szobában lezajlott eseményekhez.

- Mr. Piton?

Perselus vállai csalódottan megereszkedtek. Nagy volt a kísértés, és nem a jó szíve tartotta vissza. De Gerald Potter rendelkezhetett némi befolyással a Minisztériumban, és a háta mögött ott állt támogatóként Dumbledore. Ráadásul a Kötés Átka nem is számított Főbenjárónak. (Ő másképp gondolta, de Perselus Piton véleménye nyilván nem sokat nyom a latban.)

- Helyes! – csapta össze a tenyerét Gerald, mintha épp abban egyeztek volna meg, hogy délután piknikezni mennek. – Meg kell még beszélnünk a költözést.

- A mit?

Piton szája rosszindulatú vigyorra húzódott. Ez pontosan az a színvonal volt, amit Pottertől – és a bandájától – megszokott. Sirius észrevette az arckifejezését és izzó tekintettel meredt rá.

- Azt hittem világos – mondta Gerald tettetett döbbentettel, és Piton meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy mulat rajtuk. James is észrevette, és baljós előérzete támadt. (Az elmúlt órában már sokadszorra.) – MINDIG együtt kell lennetek. Következésképp, muszáj lesz ezentúl egy szobában aludnotok.

Sirius a nyelvére harapott, mielőtt hangosan felüvöltött volna.

- Sirius rendben van. De kizárt, hogy őt – James Pitonra mutatott – beengedjem a szobámba. Nem fogja átlépni a küszöböt, mert…

- Valóban nem – hagyta rá Gerald. – Hárman amúgy is szűkösen férnétek csak el. Berendezzük nektek a dolgozószobámat.

- Nem! – vitatkozott James.

- Ugyan, nem fáradság! – legyintett Gerald szándékosan félreértve a fia tiltakozását. – Néhány _Locomotor_ és kész…

- Vesztett csata – tátogta Sirius a barátjának.

- Egyetértek – pattant fel Gerald energikusan, és ment is, hogy intézkedjen az ágyak ügyében.

Piton is így gondolta, de ő inkább kitépte volna a nyelvét, minthogy ez a szó elhagyja a száját.

* * *

James unta magát. Szívesen beszélgetett volna Siriusszal, de egyik szóba jöhető téma se tartozott Pitonra. Dühösen gyűrögette a takaróját, és abba a jóleső tévhitbe ringatta magát, hogy a nyomorult mardekáros nyakát szorongatja.

Sirius össze-vissza dobálta magát az ágyban. Felháborította, hogy elvárják tőle, Pipogyusz közvetlen közelében hajtsa álomra a fejét. Álomra, amiből talán soha nem ébred fel… Idegesen pillantott a másik fiú felé. Amit délelőtt mondott, nem gondolta teljesen komolyan, de az ellenség jelenléte azért aggasztó volt.

Piton utálta az egészet. Az biztos, hogy virrasztani fog egész éjszaka. Hogy kicsit könnyítsen a gyűlöletes helyzeten az ablakhoz lépett és összehúzta a függönyt. Alig fordult az ágya felé, mikor Sirius pálcájának intésére a holdfény újra beragyogta a szobát.

- Varázsló-házban vagyunk, Piton! – közölte a fiú önelégülten.

- Jó, hogy emlékeztetsz. – Perselus bebújt a takaró alá, és egy könnyed pöccintéssel visszafordította Sirius bűbáját.

Negyedik alkalommal a fiú egyszerűen eltüntette vitájuk tárgyát, de Piton ebben se maradt adósa. James megunva a „játékukat" átlátszóvá változtatta az összehúzott függönyt.

- Kompromisszumos megoldás – vetette oda mérgesen, és a fejére rántva a takarót, hátat fordított nekik.

(Piton fáradt volt hozzá, hogy megemlítse, a fiú még így is Siriusnak kedvezett.)

* * *

Karen és Gerald döbbenten kapták fel a fejüket, mikor Perselus berontott az ebédlőbe. Először tanácstalanul néztek egymásra. Nem értették, mi olyan furcsa a fiún – leszámítva, hogy kora reggel tajtékzik a dühtől -, aztán szemet szúrt nekik: a haja egészen rövid volt.

Piton vészjóslóan hordozta körbe a tekintetét. – Kinek a műve ez? – mutatott magára.

James prüszkölve nevetett bele a poharába, de nem bírta megállni, hogy ne fűzzön hozzá kommentárt: - Én úgy vélem, a szüleidé.

Karen és Gerald is elmosolyodtak, de nem a fiuk megjegyzésén, és nem is Piton kinézetén, hanem a haragján.

- Mire célzol pontosan? – érdeklődött Sirius ártatlan arccal, aminek már a Roxfortban se dőlt be senki. (Az igazán lágyszívű Bimba professzort is beleértve.)

- A hajam. Melyikőtök vágta le a hajam?

Sirius, aki az eddigi viselkedésével is elég egyértelművé tette, hogy ő a bűnbak, sértett hangon válaszolt: - Talán nem tetszik? Én igazán csak örömet akartam szerezni neked.

- Na persze! – horkant fel Piton.

- Nem értem, mi a gond, Perselus – szót közbe Karen csitítóan. – Sirius szándékától függetlenül – a szúrós tekintet, amivel a fiúra nézett, kétséget se hagyott afelől, hogy tudja, mi motiválta –, szerintem nagyon jól áll.

Perselus megvetően pillantott rá, aztán visszavarázsolta a haját az eredeti kinézetére.

- Sirius és én kimegyünk egy kicsit kviddicsezni – jelentette be James, csak hogy veszélytelenebb (és „Pipogyusz-mentesebb") vizekre terelje a beszélgetést. – Ha majd Piton végzett – tette hozzá kelletlenül, mire az említett szándékosan lassabban kezdte majszolni a pirítósát. – Formában kell lennünk, hogy ne hozzunk szégyent a csapatra…

Piton nem vett részt a társalgásban – máskor sem szokott -, helyette élvezettel figyelte, hogy Potter és Black már tűkön ülnek, és őt fixírozzák, mintha rá ez bármilyen csekély hatással is lenne. De mivel nem ehetett a végtelenségig, és többet már a gyomra se viselt volna el, lemondó sóhajjal vette kézbe az átváltoztatátan-könyvet, és követte a két lelkendező fiút az udvarra.

* * *

- Tudod, James egyik mondata szöget ütött a fejembe.

Piton épp elhelyezkedett az egyik fa árnyékában. Potter nem messze tőle a seprűje nyelét fényezte – a mardekáros meglátása szerint teljesen feleslegesen -, így Blacknek is várnia kellett a felszállással.

- Nahát – morogta unottan. – És korlátozott értelmi képességeid lehetővé tették, hogy mostanáig megjegyezd?

- Szégyen és csapat – ismételte Sirius a lényeges pontokat. – Ha emlékezetem nem csal, téged kirúgtak, ugye, Pipogyusz?

- A memóriád tökéletes, ahogy te magad is – váltott taktikát Piton, és behízelgő hangon folytatta. – Szegény, gyámoltalan Sirius Black, aki hősiesen szembefordult a családjával, de így magára maradt ebben a zord világban. A roxforti csitrik bálványa…

- Elhallgass, te kis féreg!

- Díjazom a kreativitásod… - Nem tudta befejezni, mert Sirius elkapta a gallérját, és durván talpra rántotta.

- Rohadék.

Piton lesajnálóan ciccegett, és a fejét ingatta.

- Gyere, James, hagyjuk itt ezt a szemét dögöt!

- Mély sajnálatomra nem lehet – közölte a megszólított meglepően higgadtan.

- Igen, Black – tette hozzá Piton vigyorogva. – Jobb lesz, ha beletörődsz, és csendben tűrsz, ahogy mi is tesszük.

- Elegem van! – Arrébb lökte Pitont. – Majd meglátjuk, mennyire erős az apád átka – üvöltette Jamesnek címezve, és elviharzott.

James nyugton maradt. Felismerte, hogy patthelyzetbe került. Ő kitapasztalta már, mikor kell komolyan venni Geraldot, és egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a bűbáj hatni fog. Nem mehetett Sirius után, mert ha a fiú ennyire bedühödött, még a barátait se tűrte meg maga mellett. Akkor pedig Pitonnal kell együtt lenniük. Az ő közelsége talán csökkenteni fogja a „kellemetlenségeket".

James lassan kétségbe vonta a saját épelméjűségét. Álmában se hitte volna, hogy a hogyléte egyszer azon múlik majd, Piton kegyeskedik-e elviselni a társaságát.

A másik fiúban hasonló gondolatmenet futhatott végig, mert fújtatva visszahuppant a fűbe. - A barátod újfent bebizonyította, hogy az ostobaságának nincsenek határai.

- Forrófejű – mentegette James Siriust fásultan.

- Milyen szépen fogalmazol – fröcsögte Piton. – De a griffendéles finomkodásod nem változtat azon, hogy ez egyszer igazat adsz nekem.

James egyre nehezebben lélegzett. A fatörzsnek dőlt, és behunyta a szemét. – Menjünk be mi is! – kérte néhány perc után. – Az hiszem, kezdem sejteni, mit értett apa „kellemetlen következmények" alatt. Hallod? Menjünk!

- Tőlem – felelte Piton nemtörődöm hangon, és könnyedén felpattant.

James várta volna, hogy őt is talpra segítse, de Piton rá se hederítve indult a ház felé.

James nyögve tápászkodott fel, és közben emlékeztette magát, hogy ez a fiú nem a barátja. Sőt! Nem több egy piszok mardekárosnál, akiben nincs semmi könyörület.

* * *

James és Piton egymással szemben ültek, homlokukat a tenyerükbe támasztva. James letargiába süllyedve meredt az asztal lapjára, Piton ellenben rendületlenül folytatni próbálta a tanulást. Nem igazán járt sikerrel. James legalábbis, mikor legutoljára volt ereje és kedve felnézni, azt vette észre, hogy a fiú már csak firkálgat. Perselus Piton. Firkálgat. Ebből leszűrte, hogy ő is nagyon rosszul van.

- Siriust hol hagytátok? – sétált el mellettük Gerald széles mosollyal.

- Ő hagyott ott minket – morogta James idegesen. – Nem tudnál tenni valamit? – fogta könyörgőre.

- Sajnálom – mondta az apja őszintén. – Az egyetlen megoldás Sirius. Meg kell várnotok, míg megjön az esze.

Piton erre valami meghatározhatatlan hangot adott ki. James részben azért képes volt megfejteni, és nem hibáztatta a mardekárost a véleményéért.

* * *

James szédelegve indult a kanapé felé. Le kell dőlnie néhány percre… Csak pár lépés az egész… A padló és a bútorok táncot jártak a szeme előtt. A hányingere is egyre erősödött, de elhatározta, hogy inkább orra esik, de nem kapaszkodik Pitonba. Teljesen kizárt, hogy akár csak véletlenül is megérintse.

Piton talpra küzdötte magát, de egy pillanatig kétséges volt, hogy meg is tudja-e őrizni ezt az örvendetes állapotot. Támolyogva igyekezett a puha, hívogató fotelekhez, de szörnyű erőfeszítésbe került mozgásra bírni a végtagjait. „Black hiánya fizikai fájdalmat okoz." Sikítva, hisztérikusan tudott volna nevetni a helyzet fonákságán, egészen az ájulásig… „Milyen kellemes lenne, milyen könnyű!" Ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot.

Mellette James megbotlott, és minden ódzkodása ellenére megragadta Piton vállát. Ezzel kis híján a másik fiút is magával sodorta, de Piton – ő maga is elcsodálkozott rajta – meg bírta tartani. A világ elhomályosult, és csak abból tudta, hogy még eszméletén van, hogy hallotta James hálás lihegését. Kellemetlen közelségből… De ez volt most a legkevesebb.

- Az apád… Az apád megöl minket – zihálta, miután együttes erővel elvergődtek a biztonságot jelentő bútorokig.

- Még ilyenkor se függeszted fel a vádaskodást? A Kötés Átok különben se halálos.

- Honnan veszed? Három napja még azt se tudtad, hogy létezik. – Igaz ő se, így a tájékozottsága nem haladta meg Potterét.

- Piton! Fogalmam sincs, te mihez szoktál, de az én családomban nem divat kínozni egymást.

- Akkor ezt minek neveznéd? – replikázott Perselus.

- Alternatív nevelési módszer – ismételte James az apja szavait, immár kevés meggyőződéssel.

A hangsúly vigyort csalt Piton arcára. – Ma már másodszorra értesz egyet velem – figyelmeztette a másik fiút.

- A heveny rosszullét ezt hozza elő belőlem.

- Ez csak azt mutatja, amit egyébként jobb napokon majd tagadni fogok, hogy a te személyiségednek is van pozitív oldala – öklendezni kezdett, mintha a teste is tiltakozott volna az ellen, hogy ilyesmit állítson -, ami azonban csak igazán extrém körülmények között mutatkozik meg.

- Pedig már majdnem megköszöntem az elismerést – mondta James elmélázva, aztán be kellett csuknia a szemét, mert már a plafon se bírt egy helyben maradni. - Sirius nem fog jönni – nyöszörögte. – Ő az egyetlen orvosság, és nem jön ide, mert épp olyan állapotban lehet, mint mi.

- Alábecsülöd őt, Potter – válaszolt Piton hasonló stílusban, de inkább gúnnyal, mint kétségbeeséssel a hangjában. – Hülyébb és makacsabb, mint gondolnád. Évek óta mondom…

James tapasztalhatta, hogy Pitonnak bámulatosan kifinomult a hallása. Most már ő is felfigyelt a zajokra, amik egyértelműen valakinek a közeledtét jelezték. Az illető gyötrelmes lassúsággal mozgott, nehézkesen és nagyon bizonytalanul…

James fohászkodott, hogy Sirius ne guruljon le a lépcsőről. Kivételesen nem a barátja testi épsége aggasztotta, hanem önös érdekből kívánta, hogy Sirius sértetlenül érkezzen meg, lehetőleg minél hamarabb.

Sirius végül elérte a nappalit és méltóságot, griffendéles önérzetet félretéve leroskadt a padlóra, aztán a hátát annak a fotelnak vetette, amelyikben Piton hevert. Hosszú másodpercekig megkönnyebbülten kapkodta a levegőt.

James is jobban érezte magát, és ezt kihasználva a barátjára támadt: - Elment az a maradék eszed is? Minek vártál mostanáig?

- Az… első… néhány… órát… átaludtam – zihálta Sirius védekezően.

- Te… Én… Legszívesebben megfojtanálak.

Piton élvezettel hallgatta a szóváltást, de ezután csalódnia kellett, mert Black belátta, hogy tévedett – az ilyen cselekedetek normális esetben teljesen idegenek voltak a természetétől -, és a dolog ezzel el volt intézve.

- Rendben. Mostantól együtt maradunk, mert én nem vállalom ezt még egyszer, és tit… - időben korrigálta – téged sem kényszeríthetlek rá.

- Ezt most fogadalomnak szántad? – Pitonnak nem tetszett, hogy róla teljesen megfeledkeztek. – Mert mindjárt meghatódom.

- Átfogalmazom a kedvedért: elviselünk, mert ez áll érdekünkben – vetette oda Sirius.

Piton örömmel rávágta volna, hogy épp fordítva van, de a hat roxforti év megtanította rá, hogy hiába is próbálná lerázni a két fiút, ha nekik más terveik vannak.

* * *

Sirius komolyan vette, amit mondott – és nemcsak megtűrte, ráadásképp többnyire békén is hagyta Pitont -, de mikor legközelebb levelet küldtek Remusnak és Peternek, mégse bírta megállni, hogy poénból oda ne biggyessze a végére: „Sirius, James és Perselus".


	3. A Félvér Herceg könyve

Minden jog Rowlingé.

* * *

3. fejezet: A Félvér Herceg könyve

- Adod vissza, Black! – Perselus hiába kapkodott a boríték után, amit Sirius szinte az orra előtt lobogtatott, mert James beállt kettejük közé, és igyekezett lefogni őt. – Bár nem lep meg, hogy nem ismered a levéltitok fogalmát. Szívesen elmagyarázom, csak ADD MÁR IDE!

Sirius rá se hederített. Az elmúlt napok csüggesztő egyhangúságban teltek, így nem csoda, hogy nem volt hajlandó lemondani az egyetlen szórakozási lehetőségről, amit ezúttal történetesen a Pitontól elszedett levél jelentett. Mikor Peter baglya megérkezett három borítékkal, ő és James jót röhögtek azon, hogy a barátjuk komolyan vette Sirius tréfáját, és szent célként tűzték maguk elé, hogy megkaparintják a Piton nevére szóló pergament.

- Azt hittem, ennyire még Féregfark se lehet ostoba.

- Képzeld csak el, ahogy ül pennával a kezében, és kétségbeesetten töri a fejét, mit írhatna _Perselusnak_. - James életében talán először mondta ki a mardekáros keresztnevét.

Piton agyának egy rejtett zuga, ami épp nem azt próbálta kiokoskodni, hogy cselezhetné ki a jobb kondícióban lévő Pottert, elraktározta az információt, hogy ezt soha többé nem akarja a fiú szájából hallani, főleg nem ezen a csúfolkodó, gyerekes hangon.

Sirius engedett a felszólításnak, és még szélesebben vigyorgott. Valójában, Peter mindig ugyanazt írta mindkettejüknek, és bizonyos szempontból lelkiismeretesebb is volt náluk, mert vette a fáradságot, hogy két példányt készítsen. (Remus más kategóriába tartozott: ő nem átallott teljes félórát szánni rá, hogy az asztal fölé görnyedve, pergamenre vesse a mondandóját. Így külön-külön feddhette meg a barátait, a szerinte szégyenletes és elfogadhatatlan magatartásuk miatt.) Ennélfogva Sirius a saját levele elolvasásával is tökéletes képet kaphatott volna arról, mi Peter mondandója, csakhogy mindenáron látni akarta a „Kedves Perselus!" – megszólítást.

- Elég ebből! Black, nem kérem többször. – Megkísérelt minél fenyegetőbbnek tűnni.

- Hát mit csinálsz? – érdeklődött Sirius negédesen.

- Nyugi, Tapmancs! Félreértetted drága cimboránkat. Pont azt mondta, hogy nem kell neki.

Piton csúnya vicsorral jutalmazta James megjegyzését. – Úgy gondolod, vicces vagy, Potter?

- Ezzel szoktak vádolni. – Jamesnek annak ellenére is sikerült tűnődő kifejezést varázsolnia az arcára, hogy közben Pitonnal viaskodott. – Különben, ha nem akarod, hogy kiforgassam a szavaidat, ne adj rá esélyt.

- Ejnye, fiúk!

Sirius feltépte a borítékot, és épp az kötötte le, hogy előrángassa belőle a levelet, így nem sikerült a terhelő bizonyítékot időben a háta mögé dugnia, mikor Gerald felbukkant. (Na meg az is elég árulkodó jel volt, hogy James és Piton összegabalyodva birkóztak egymással.)

- Sirius, ha lennél szíves!

A fiú kedveszegetten nyújtotta a pergament Pitonnak. Perselus megvárta, míg Gerald magukra hagyta őket, aztán lángot bűvölt a pálcája végére, és élvezettel nézte, ahogy Peter levele szénné ég.

- Nem vagy normális – összegezte a véleményét James elszörnyedve.

- Pipogyusz – ciccegett Sirius, kimutatva, hogy ez az egy szó mindent elmond.

* * *

Piton kezdte úgy érezni, hogy az élete átkozott baglyok, meg tintával feleslegesen szennyezett pergamenek körül forog. Két nappal az incidens után, postázták a hatodév végi vizsgák eredményeit, és ő, Potter, valamint Black már-már természetes módon gyűltek össze az ebédlőasztalnál, hogy megtudják, mire volt elég a sok végiggürcölt hónap. (Az ő esetében. A két drágalátos griffendélest maximum a szabályszegés és a láblógatás kötötte el.)

James színlelt érdeklődéssel futotta végig a levelet. – Kiváló, kiváló, kiváló, bájitaltan – na igen, erre számítottam – várakozáson felüli. A többi, gondolom sejtitek, kiváló.

Piton meglepődött, de nem adta meg a két hülyének azt az örömöt, hogy ezt ki is mutassa. Egy várakozáson felüli. Eggyel kevesebb, mint neki.

James közben színpadias döbbenetet produkált, majd úgy tett, mintha a könnyeit törölgetné. Sirius jól szórakozott az előadáson, de Piton nem vette a fáradságot, hogy megfejtse a két fiú fura gesztusait, inkább belemélyedt a saját vizsgaeredményei elemzésébe.

James a borítékjában kotorászott, és most először futott át az arcán valódi érdeklődés. – Ezt nézd, Pipogyusz! – dugta önelégülten Piton orra alá az iskolaelsőnek járó jelvényt.

Sirius elismerően füttyentett, aztán Piton válla felett megleste az ő jegyeit.

- V-t kaptál legendás lények gondozásából?

Perselus bosszúsan elhúzta a pergament Sirius elől, igaz már feleslegesen. – Amint látod – morogta. Hiába, az állatokkal soha nem boldogult. Túl szeszélyesnek tartotta őket.

- Na és te, Tapmancs? – váltott témát James. Piton a szemeit forgatta a becenév hallatán.

- Teyresyas professzor elfogadhatónak ítélte a jóslástan előadásomat – grimaszolt a fiú csalódottan -, ami pedig, hadd jegyezzem meg, briliáns volt.

- Egyáltalán minek tanulod még mindig azt az ostoba tantárgyat?

A jellemzéssel Piton is kénytelen volt egyetérteni.

- Ismerni akarom a rám váró fényes jövőt.

James elvigyorodott.

- Felteszem, a vizsgán mondott jövendölésed is erről szólt. – Perselus ezt nem bírta kihagyni.

- Pontosan – bólogatott Sirius -, de a Sors Minden Titkának Tudója a jelek szerint nem nézte ki belőlem.

- Mily meglepő! – gúnyolódott tovább Piton.

- Te is úgy találod?

- Rettenetes, hogy valaki nem képes felfedezni a benned rejlő határtalan tehetséget. De vigasztaljon a tudat, hogy mindössze egy olyan beszűkölt látókörű, vásári mutatványos követte el ezt a gyalázatot, mint Teyresyas.

- Tényleg csak ez tartja bennem a lelket – hajtotta le a fejét Sirius csüggedten. – Nem értem, mi lehetett a probléma! – fakadt ki hirtelen, eltúlzott kétségbeeséssel. – Talán hogy közöltem, én leszek minden idők legfiatalabb sötét varázslatok kivédése tanára.

- Ó, nem – nyugtatta Piton a fejét csóválva. – Ez teljesen reális. Ahogy mostanában hullanak az emberek arról a posztról, még az is belefér, hogy téged uszítsanak szegény, ártatlan diákokra.

- Akkor a politikai ambícióim rémítették meg? – siránkozott tovább Sirius. – Meggyőződésem, hogy tökéletes mágiaügyi miniszter válna belőlem.

- Merlin óvjon minket! Bár ha jobban belegondolok, annyira te is megállnád a helyed, mint jelenlegi, hőn szeretett vezetőnk.

- Nem becsülsz meg eléggé – figyelmeztette Sirius. – Vétek engem azzal az alakkal akárcsak egy lapon is említeni, de – legyintett – a dolog egyelőre úgyis tárgytalan. Ha elfoglalom a bársonyszéket, azt csakis egy gyümölcsöző, legendás aurori karrier megkoronázásaként teszem.

- Feketebetűs napja lesz az a varázslóvilágnak, mikor engedélyt nyomnak a kezedbe arról, hogy szabadon vadászhatsz az általad gyanúsnak tartott egyénekre – jelentette ki Piton, és látványosan beleborzongott a gondolatba.

- Aki tisztességes, egyenes és a jó oldal elkötelezettje annak nincs félnivalója.

- És nem mardekáros, lehetőleg soha nem mutatkozott a szóban forgó ház tagjaival, illetve nem vetemedett arra, hogy keresztezze a te vagy valamelyik barátod útját – egészítette ki a jellemzést Piton. – Egyébként megfigyelted, hogy az általad felállított kategóriába téged a legnagyobb jóindulattal se lehet besorolni?

- Fiatalság, bolondság – intézte el a kérdést nagyvonalúan Sirius.

- Dicséretre méltó a bizakodásod, Black. Azt állítod tehát, van rá egy halvány reménysugár, hogy néhány évtizeden belül kinövöd a mértéktelen önhitséget és hebehurgyaságot? Én a helyedben nem ragadtatnám magam ilyen túlzó kinyilatkoztatásokra.

- Micsoda szerencse, hogy nem vagy a helyemben.

- Fájdalom, de kénytelen vagyok osztani az álláspontodat. Pedig, Mardekár látja lelkem, szívesebben ismerném el, hogy egy futóféregével egyezik a véleményem. Tényleg óriási áldás: neked, nekem, és a varázslótársadalom egészének.

- Ez jellemző rád, Piton: mindenki más Merlinre hivatkozna, csak te emlegeted folyton azt a sötétszívű pokolfajzatot.

- Kérlek, mégiscsak az iskolád egyik alapítójáról beszélsz – emlékeztette Piton megrovóan. – És engedd, hogy megjegyezzem, utoljára történelmünknek abban a dicső szakaszában használtak ilyen kifejezéseket.

- Ebből is világosan látszik, mennyivel műveltebb vagyok nálad. És milyen jogon oktatnál ki engem? V-t kaptál mágiatörténetből, míg szerénységem… - Piton elé tartotta a pergament, de olyan közel, hogy a fiú, ha érdekli, se tudja elolvasni. Mindegy, nem okozott fejtörést kitalálni, mire célozgat Black.

- Kiváló – Piton megrántotta a vállát. – A te esetedben követelmény, hisz már az anyatejjel is évszámokat, meg ősök dicső tetteit szívtad magadba. – Mielőtt Siriusnak ideje lett volna begurulni, Piton visszakanyarodott Mardekárhoz. – Tulajdonképpen csak arra próbáltam rávilágítani, hogy ha nincs a házam mélyen tisztelt névadója, a Roxfort nem lenne az, ami.

- Nem lenne feketemágus-palánták tanyája.

- Ez a rögeszméd – sóhajtott Piton. – Lényegtelen. Nincs ugyanis az a szabály – Mardekárral vagy nélküle -, ami téged kitiltana az iskolából. Olyan csapás ez, amit hat éve nyög a mi szerencsétlen nemzedékünk.

Piton kezdte furcsállni, hogy Potter nem szól közbe a barátja védelmében. Ránézett: a fiú arca vörös volt a visszafojtott nevetéstől. James Potter szórakozik? Rajta? És ezúttal nem abban az értelemben, ahogy a Roxfortban, a többé-kevésbé nyilvános megalázásokkor szokott. Ez határozottan sértő! Rosszabb, mint bármi, amit az átkozott griffendéles eddig elkövetett ellene.

* * *

Piton alig tette be a lábát a nappaliba, mikor rátámadott egy mérőszalag. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha hirtelen Madam Malkin talárszabászatába csöppent volna. Utoljára két éve járt ott, azóta nem volt szüksége új ruhákra, pontosabban az apja úgy ítélte meg, hogy nincsen. Nem hatotta meg, hogy a fia réges-régi göncökben rója az iskola folyosóit, amikről - még Perselus mágikus átalakításit követően is – ordított, hogy „kinőtt és agyonhasznált". Magát a fiút se izgatta különösképpen a dolog, nem foglalkozott divatkérdésekkel, még akkor se, ha gyakran a saját háztársai szólták meg az effajta nemtörődömség miatt. Ha nem az öltözéke a téma, más ürügyet találnak. Az összeset úgysem tudta volna kiiktatni.

Körülnézett, és nem mindennapi kép tárult a szeme elé: Black és Potter egy-egy alacsony széken álltak – számára is előkészítettek egyet -, és rezignáltan tűrték, hogy méretet vegyenek róluk. Öníró pennák jegyezték az adatokat, Karen pedig a kanapén ült, és szintén szorgalmasan jegyzetelt a tankönyvek, valamint a szükséges felszerelések listájával a kezében.

- Mi folyik itt? – Nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy udvariasabban fogalmazza meg a kérdést. A helyzethez ez is illet, és Sirius, aki percek óta égett a vágytól, hogy Pitonhoz szólhasson, egyébként is megelőzte Karent a válaszadásban.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a te ragyogó mardekáros elmédnek akkora feladat ezt kitalálni, Pipo… - a nőre sandított – Piton. – A szemtelen mérőszalag épp Sirius orrának hosszúságát ellenőrizte, a fiú pedig ingerülten próbálta elhessegetni. – Honnan vannak ezek? Ollivandertől?

- Te vagy az oka, Piton – morogta James. Hangosabban nem is bírta volna mondani, mivel a szalag a szájára tekeredett, hogy megállapítsa a feje kerületét.

- Annak, hogy egy önműködő műanyagcsík letámadott? – kérdezett vissza a fiú értetlenül.

- Nem. – James lerángatta magáról a szóban forgó eszközt. – Annak, hogy nem intézhetjük magunk a bevásárlást. Fel a székre! – parancsolta hirtelen. – Ki ne maradj semmi jóból. Anya, nem mehetnénk mégis inkább az Abszol útra? – váltott könyörgőre. – Nem kéne velünk vesződnöd.

- Örömmel teszem. – Perselus megállapíthatta, hogy nem csak Gerald mestere a fia szándékos félreértésének. Karen tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy James nem őt akarja kímélni, csak ki akar mozdulni otthonról. Ezt viszont nem engedhette. – Olyan ritkán hagyod, hogy kényeztesselek. (Piton ezt erősen túlzó megfogalmazásnak érezte, annál is inkább, mert neki is meggyűlt a baja a mérőszalaggal, és ha az emlékei nem hazudtak, a java még csak ezután jött.) – Perselus – fordult hozzá a nő -, mesélte neked James, hogy évek óta nem engedi elkísérni magát a bevásárló körutakra?

Mintha őt érdekelnék James Potter szokásai!

- Kíváncsi vagyok, mivel ütötték el azokat a délutánokat. – A nő töprengőn a szájához érintette az ujját.

„Sok egyéb, hasonlóan értelmes elfoglaltság mellett bajkeverés, gyanútlan diáktársak inzultálása… A szokásos."

Karenről lerítt, hogy valójában remekül megvan anélkül is, hogy a fia beavatná a „titokba".

- Találkozhatnánk Peterrel és Remusszal – kísérletezett James, de a szerencse a jelek szerint ezen a napon messzire elkerülte.

- Pettigrew-ék tegnap jártak az Abszol úton – tájékoztatta az anyja. – Apád, ha minden igaz, említette is a vacsoránál, hogy összefutott velük.

„Persze, de Potter csak arra emlékszik, amire szerinte érdeke."

- Remus pedig még mindig Olaszországban kell, hogy legyen a szüleivel. Tőled tudom, hogy csak augusztus végén jönnek vissza.

- Nem baj. – Piton úgy ítélte meg, James makacssága szinte már nevetséges. Ha nem, akkor nem. Ő bezzeg megértette. (Igaz csak legvégső esetben.) – Jól elleszünk hárman is.

- Rátapintottál a lényegre, édesem – mosolygott Karen vidáman. – Nem vállalhatjuk a kockázatot, hogy titeket a békés polgárok közé engedjünk. Elismerem, az utóbbi heteket átvészeltük „balhé" nélkül, de talán csak azért, mert mindig szem előtt voltatok. Más se hiányzik, mint hogy nyilvános helyen essetek egymás torkának.

Pitonnak, aki még mindig kicsit kába volt a szokatlan szituáció miatt – ami egyébként is készületlenül érte – nagyjából ekkora esett le, hogy őt is következetesen beleértik a többes számba, valamint, hogy a helyzete pillanatnyilag semmiben sem különbözik a másik két fiúétól, ami értelemszerűen csak egyvalamit jelenthet…

- Na álljunk csak meg! – Mindenki hallgatott a felszólításra, leszámítva Karen szalagjait. – Nekem nincs szükségem semmire. Úgy értem, maguktól.

- Én másképp látom. – Az asszony felállt, és begyűjtötte a mérőeszközöket, aztán megállt Perselus előtt. – Mostantól számítva körülbelül még hét és fél hónapig a mi kötelességünk gondoskodni rólad, akárcsak Siriusról, és a büszkeséged, vagy akármi mondatta ezt veled, nem fog megakadályozni benne, hogy megtegyük.

Perselus néhány másodpercig még állta Karen tekintetét, aztán lassan bólintott. Hiába, ez a nő, vele ellentétben, győztes meccsekhez szokott.

* * *

- Felpróbálhatom?

Piton villámgyorsan előásta a valaha kviddicsben kikupált reflexeit – vagyis azok maradékát -, és kirángatta a vadonatúj talárt James kezéből.

- Mi lenne a hírneveddel, ha elterjedne, hogy akár csak egyetlen percig is mardekáros ruha volt rajtad?

- Honnan tudhatnák meg?

Piton gonosz félmosolya sejtette, ki lenne az információforrás.

- Én felveszem azt, te pedig az enyémet – ajánlotta James.

- Kizárt. A látszatát se kívánom kelteni annak, hogy bármi közöm lenne a Griffendélhez – közölte elutasítóan.

James csalódottan nézte, ahogy a fiú a ládájába repteti a talárt a többi holmi közé, és gondosan lezárja a fedelet.

- Jól hallottam az előbbi szavaidat, Pipogyi? – érdeklődött Sirius vigyorogva, mikor Geralddal a nyomában besétált a szobába.

- Bizonyára – felelte Piton fáradtan, és a kíváncsiság legkisebb szikrája nélkül várta, mire akar kilyukadni Black.

- Ha engem kérdezel, ez elég vakmerő kijelentés azok után, hogy a nyarat ádáz griffendélesek közt töltötted.

- És hol van még a vége! – csóválta a fejét a fiú.

- Nocsak, Mr. Piton! – kapott a hangsúlyon Gerald. – A társaságunk talán mégsem akkora teher Önnek, mint azt igyekezett elhitetni?

Piton nem neki válaszolt, hanem Siriushoz fordult. – Meggyőződésed, hogy minden itt tartózkodó személy – rajtam kívül persze – az oroszlános ház tagja? – Rögtön megbánta, hogy ezt a kifejezést használta, mert Sirius begörbítette az ujjait, és mintha mancsai lennének, elkezdett felé kapdosni. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy Mr. Potter nem mardekáros volt?

James felhördült, Gerald elvigyorodott, Sirius pedig abbahagyta a játszadozást, és töprengő arcot vágott. - Ami azt illeti… – A barátja sértetten meredt rá. – A Kötés Átok nem volt épp tisztességes húzás.

- Már maga a feltételezés is… - fogott bele James megbotránkozva, de Gerald váratlanul felnevetett, és ő nem bírta megállni: csatlakozott hozzá.

- Úgy vélem, egy kis mardekáros hajlam csakis hasznunkra válhat.

- Mi a véleményed, Piton? – James összeszedte magát, annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon. – Ha elismerem, hogy a családomtól nem teljesen idegenek a házad eszméi, szigorúan csak, ami a ravaszság méltatását illeti, felvehetem azt a talárt?

* * *

Piton hozzászokott, hogy lélegzetvételnyi időt se tölthet el Potter és Black nélkül, de az határozottan idegesítette, hogy mindig a másik két fiú döntötte el, hová menjenek, és mit csináljanak. A lehetőségek köre természetesen igencsak korlátozott volt, legalábbis az első kérdésben: bent vagy kint. Nem akadt más alternatíva, és Piton gondolkodás nélkül az előbbire szavazott volna, csakhogy hármójuk közt nem működött a demokrácia, mivel mindig ő került kisebbségbe. Utált a tűző napon ücsörögni, aminek a melegét a fa árnyéka, meg a rendszeresen ismételt hűsítő bűbájok is alig tompítottak. Zavarta, hogy nem hordhat fekete ruhát – nem a gyász miatt ragaszkodott volna hozzá, hanem mert ő ettől volt önmaga: Perselus Piton, pincék, és nyirkos, sötét zugok lakója…

Aki újabban kezdett kiesni a szerepéből, mert a kviddicslázban égő Potter és Black minden délután kituszkolták az udvarra – ha magától nem akaródzott elindulnia -, arra kötelezve, hogy végignézze a mutatványaikat.

- Gyerünk már, Piton! – Sirius keresztültrappolt az udvaron, James pedig (szintén átszellemült arccal) loholt a nyomában. Ezúttal ő cipelte a labdákat.

Perselus lelombozódva követte őket, hóna alatt a bájitaltankönyvével. - Nem lesz semmi bajod, ha néhány percre a tíz méteres körzeteden kívülre kerülök.

- Nem, de lemaradsz a legújabb manőveremről.

- Talán elkerülte a figyelmedet, de nem szoktam se tapsikolni, se süveget lengetni egyébként se létező lelkesedésemben. Akkor meg miért jó neked, ha nézlek? És hadd emlékeztesselek: hetek óta arra vagyok kényszerítve, hogy titeket bámuljalak, nem tudsz nekem újat mutatni…

Sirius megrántotta a vállát. – A közönség, még ha hálátlan és passzív is, inspirál.

James ledobta a ládát a fűbe, és miközben felegyenesedett észrevette, hogy Piton tankönyvet szorongat a kezében. – Magasságos Merlin, nem unod még? Könyörgöm, nyár van. Képes vagy egyáltalán átérezni ennek a jelentőségét?

Nem, abban az értelemben legalábbis, ahogy Potter gondolta.

- A változatosság kedvéért akár be is állhatnál – vetette fel Sirius. – Előszedjük James régi Kométáját, vagy Mr. Potter is biztos kölcsönadná…

- Jobb ötletem van, Black – sziszegte Piton. – Inkább leátkozlak arról a sep… - elharapta a mondat végét, és remélte, hogy a másik kettő nem veszi észre, mekkora ostobaság csúszott ki a száján.

Sirius viszont elég szemfüles volt. („Újabb megdöbbentő felfedezés vele kapcsolatban.") – Nem teheted – emlékeztette kárörvendően. – Pedig mennyivel színesebbé tenné lassan folydogáló napjainkat. Egy kiadós kis párbaj – összedörzsölte a kezeit. – Esküszöm, bizsereg a tenyerem a pálcám után…

James Sirius monológjára figyelt, ezért a cikesz kicsusszant az ujjai közül. Utánakapott, de Piton gyorsabb volt. Miközben a fiú megrökönyödve bámult a szárnyas kis labdára, James meg őrá, Sirius felszedte az elejtett könyvet.

- Ejha, irigylésre méltó, milyen remek formában vagy több évnyi kihagyás után – mondta James ámulattal.

Piton nem foglalkozott a dicsérettel, a könyvét próbálta visszaszerezni, de Black minduntalan eltáncolt előle. Átpörgette a lapokat az ujjai közt, aztán hangosan felolvasta az egyik bejegyzést: - „Ez a könyv a Félvér Herceg tulajdona". Az volnál te?

Piton James kezébe nyomta a szorításától már kókadozó cikeszt, és Siriusra förmedt: - Mi van, ha igen?

- Jól hangzik, csak kicsit hosszú. Fárasztó lenne mindig így szólítani, viszont kell valami a Pipogyusz helyett. Nem tudom…

- Ne merészelj valami idióta becenevet rám aggatni! – csattant fel Piton. „Megint."

Sirius védekezően feltartotta a kezét, a „ha nem, nem" – gesztusaként, aztán újra fellapozta a könyvet, és immár tüzetes vizsgálatnak vetette alá.

- Te fejlesztetted ki a _Levicorpus_t? – kérdezte kis idő elteltével.

- Nem, csak azért jegyeztem fel, mert máshogy nem bírtam volna észben tartani – morogta Piton.

- Ez a varázslat is ismerős. – James szorosan Sirius mellett állva lesett bele a könyvbe, és a margóra bökött. – _Sectumsempra_… Mi a hatása?

Piton a képébe akarta vágni, hogy semmi köze hozzá, de végül úgy ítélte meg, a teljes igazság veszélytelenebb. Felsóhajtott, és mesélni kezdett.


	4. Minden véget ér egyszer

Minden jog Rowlingé. (Továbbra is. :-))

* * *

4. fejezet: Minden véget ér egyszer

- _Disaudio_! – suttogta James a szoba sötétjébe. (Újabban összehúzták a függönyt éjszakára.) – Sirius, ébren vagy?

- Piton kiakadna, ha megtudná, hogy megint a saját varázslatát használod rajta – jegyezte meg a fiú vigyorogva.

- Épp ezzel kapcsolatban akarok mondani valamit…

* * *

Piton dohogva nyitott be a konyhába. Ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahol még nem kereste Pottert és Blacket. Nem mintha annyira hiányolta volna a társaságukat, sőt, kifejezetten felszabadító érzés volt legalább a reggeli készülődés röpke perceit nélkülük eltölteni, de jóból is megárt a sok (ha az emberre történetesen a Kötés Átkát szórták). Piton pedig nagyon nem vágyott egy újabb rosszullétre.

Karen Potter a tűzhelynél állt, és szalonnát pirított. Piton fel nem foghatta, miért nem szerez be egy házimanót, és végezteti azzal a munkát. Végül is az aranyvérűek ezt csinálják, nem? Másokat ugráltatnak, amiért egyszerre átkozza és irigyli őket a többi, kevésbé szerencsés varázslócsalád. A Mardekárban mást se hallott, csak a végeérhetetlen dicsekvést, miközben ő kénytelen volt meghunyászkodni…

- Jó reggelt, ked… Perselus! – köszöntötte Karen sugárzó mosollyal.

Piton megfeszült az első szótag hallatán. Karen Siriust és Jameset mindig becézgette: édesem, szívem, kedvesem… Felfordult tőle a gyomra, és elborzadt a kilátástól, hogy hamarosan belőle is „drágám", vagy valami hasonló lesz. Felkészült rá, hogy a lehető leghatározottabban (és minél durvábban) elutasítsa az effajta nevetséges babusgatást.

Szerencsére erre nem került sor. Valószínűleg Gerald figyelmeztette a feleségét, hogy a fiú még a keresztneve emlegetését is nehezen tűri, ezért az asszony visszafogta magában a túlzott anyáskodó hajlamot.

- Jó reggelt, Mrs. Potter! – semmi örvendetest nem talált benne, de hozzászokott, hogy minden jobb meggyőződése ellenére is ezt kell mondania.

- Sirius és James azt üzenik, ha ettél, keresd meg őket! Nagyon titokzatosak voltak. – Karen tucatnyi tojást lebegtetett magához. – És izgatottak.

„Újabb csodálatos kilátások."

- Tudod, mire készülhetnek?

- Fúrja az oldalamat a kíváncsiság – motyogta Piton lehajtott fejjel, csak úgy magának.

Karen meghallotta, és kuncogott. – Mit kérsz enni? – kérdezte, miközben tányért és csészét tett az asztalra.

- Nincs étvágyam. Különben is, jobban járok, ha minél előbb utánuk megyek. Tudja, az Átok… - magyarázta Piton kiábrándultan.

Karen megértően bólintott, de volt a szemében valami, egy egészen apró villanás, amit a fiú a Potter-család minden tagjánál tapasztalt már, és egyre hevesebben utálta. Képtelen volt meghatározni, mi vegyül benne (a ravaszság, a vidámság és az „Én mindent jobban tudok nálad, és egy lépéssel mindig előtted járok!" egyértelmű üzenete mellé), de akármi volt is, ki nem állhatta.

* * *

Majdnem elérte a Potter-birtok határán húzódó fenyvest, de még mindig hiába pásztázta az eget a tekintetével. „Mégis hova a nyavalyába mentek ezek?" Megborzongott. Nem szerette ezt a szót. Túl sokszor hallotta odahaza, többnyire olyan helyzetekben, amikre nem akart visszaemlékezni.

Semmi kedve nem volt bemenni a fák közé, pedig mostanra egyértelművé vált, hogy bármiben mesterkednek is Potterék, ott készülnek végrehajtani. A fenyők alatt hívogató félhomály uralkodott. (Perselus számára legalábbis sokkal csábítóbb volt a vakító napfénynél.) Csak méterek voltak hátra, mikor a fiú megtorpant, és fülelni kezdett. Halk, de egyre erősödő neszezést hallott. Valaki közeledett felé, meglehetősen nagy sebességgel. A tűlevelek zizegése erre figyelmeztette. A kirajzolódó alak, azonban még véletlenül se hasonlított emberre…

Bozontos, fekete kutya ugrott rá, ledöntve a lábáról. A mellső lábaival a mellkasára nehezedett, a földre szorítva a fiút. Piton egy pillanatra megrémült, mert az állat nyilvánvalóan erősebb volt nála, aztán beugrott neki, hogy ő tulajdonképpen varázsló (annak ellenére, hogy az utóbbi időben aljas módon korlátozták ennek gyakorlásában), és ez a korcs neki nem ellenfél…

De… Potteréknek nincs is kutyája, pláne nem egy ilyen koszos, neveletlen dög. (Nagylelkűen félretette a korábban gyakran hangoztatott, Jamesszel kapcsolatos meggyőződését.) Akkor honnan került ide? „A birtok távol esik minden lakott helytől, és egyébként is bűbájok védik, mint minden valamire való varázslóházat…"

„Várjunk csak! Kutya, Black és Potter, Tapmancs, Black, Tapmancs, a fiú indokolatlan haragja nyár elején, Tapmancs…"

- Ne nyáladdz az arcomba, Black! – vicsorogta gonoszul.

Büszke tartású szarvas sétált melléjük, és türelmetlenül dobbantott a patájával.

Piton érezte, ahogy a mancsok kezekké alakulnak, a következő pillanatban pedig Sirius vigyorgott rá. (Mást nem is látott az arcából, mert a haja előrehullt és eltakarta.) A fiú kiélvezte Piton döbbenetét, aztán hátravetette magát a fűben, és kacagni kezdett.

A szarvas érdeklődve figyelte a jelenetet – egy darabig. Végül megunta, és rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét. (Perselus legalábbis esküdni mert volna rá, hogy ezt csinálja.)

Sirius leküzdötte a nevetőgörcsöt, felült, és a könnyeit törölgetve nézett Pitonra. – Mit szólsz?

- Bejegyzetlen animágusok vagytok – felelte Piton egykedvűen. – Az, ha nem tévedek, két kényelmes cella az Azkabanban, örökös tartózkodással.

- Nem megmondtam, hogy ez lesz? – fordult Sirius a szarvas felé tettetett bosszúsággal. – Máris fenyegetőzik.

James, vagyis Ágas megböködte az orrával Piton vállát, amiért a fiú legszívesebben megátkozta volna. Vagy belerúg. Sajnos egyiket se tehette, bár a második verziónak nem volt mágikus akadálya. Egyszerűen csak túl körülményesnek tartotta, hogy feltápászkodjon, egy ilyen kicsinyes bosszú kedvéért. Nem érte meg a fáradságot.

- Minek feditek fel előttem a titkotokat? – Tényleg kíváncsi volt rá.

- Nahát! – csóválta a fejét Sirius. – Ilyen csapnivaló a memóriád, kedves Félvér Herceg?

- Ó! – csapott a homlokára Piton. (Persze csak képzeletben.) – A könyv.

- Bizony. James úgy gondolta, mivel te ránk bíztad az egyik titkodat, úgy tisztességes, ha mi is megosztunk veled egyet.

A szarvas szaporán bólogatott, Pitont pedig kezdte idegesíteni, hogy Potter állat-alakban vesz részt a társalgásban.

- Griffendélesek – morogta.

- És büszkék rá! – rikkantotta Sirius, aki továbbra sem tudta befejezni a vigyorgást.

- Mióta? – kérdezte Piton, és szórakozottan egy kígyót karcolt a földbe.

- Attól a gyönyörűséges pillanattól fogva, hogy a Süveg…

- Mióta vagytok animágusok? – szakította félbe Piton a kezdődő szónoklatot.

- Ja, hogy az! Ötödév elején sikerült először a transzformáció. Mi vagyunk minden idők legfiatalabb animágusai. Kár, hogy nem dicsekedhetünk vele senkinek – fűzte hozzá elszontyolodva.

- És miért vágtatok bele?

- Remus kedvéért. – James visszaváltozott, és lekuporodott Piton mellé.

- Határtalan ostobaság volt. Felelőtlen és… - A fiú kereste a szavakat. – Van egyáltalán fogalmatok róla, milyen szörnyű eredménnyel járhatott volna…

- Számoltunk vele – közölte Sirius. – Pont úgy beszél, mint Remus, nem?

James egyetértően bólogatott. - Ő is lehordott minket a sárga földig, ahelyett hogy megpróbálta volna értékelni az ötletünkben rejlő tengernyi lehetőséget. – Beszéd közben egy oroszlánt rajzolt Piton kígyója mellé, és a pálcája egy intésével ráuszította.

- Na iiigen – felelte Piton vontatottan. – Tengernyi lehetőséget mások titokban történő megalázására, a szabályok kijátszására, és…

- Nem. – James arca elkomorult, és volt a hangjában valami, ami arra késztette Pitont, hogy ránézzen. – Ezt most teljesen komolyan mondom: Remus mellett akartunk lenni, hogy enyhítsük a szenvedését, amit az átváltozások okoznak, és csak így tehettük meg. Az összes többi másodlagos.

- Hé! – Sirius nem bírta elviselni maga körül a rosszkedvű embereket. – A szabályos-dologban végül is igaza van.

* * *

Gerald jól szórakozott a módon, ahogy a három fiú közelített hozzá: mintha egy kivételesen szeszélyes hippogriffet próbálnának becserkészni. Perselus a jobb oldali fotelt választotta, jelképesen elzárva az utat a kijárat felé, James a kanapéra ült, Sirius pedig hanyagul a karfára ereszkedett.

- Nos… - vágott bele James.

- Nos? – ismételte az apja vidáman.

- Holnapután visszamegyünk a Roxfortba – kezdte a fiú óvatosan -, és arra gondoltunk…

- Ideje lenne újra elbeszélgetni a Kötés Átokról – kotyogott közbe Sirius.

- Áh, az Átok! – mondta Gerald nosztalgikusan. – Teljesen kiment a fejemből.

- Ugye csak viccelsz? – nyögte James felháborodva.

- Mi bezzeg nem felejtettük el – morogta Sirius.

- Mivel tettél róla… - Piton rájött, hogy nem ez a legszerencsésebb pillanat az eset felemlegetésére. Megköszörülte a torkát, és Geraldhoz fordult: - Nem utazhatunk el úgy, hogy rajtunk van ez a bűbáj. Rettenetes lenne…

- Hacsak Piton nem költözik át a Griffendélbe – szúrta közbe Sirius.

- Nem vertek még annyi galleont, ami elég fizetség volna érte.

- Márpedig én nem megyek a Mardekárba – jelentette ki Sirius gőgösen.

- Bölcs döntés. Évekkel hosszabbítja meg az életed.

- Ha már itt tartunk, téged se látnának szívesen a házunk tagjai. Mi békén hagynánk, de – James megrántotta a vállát – a többiekért nem kezeskedhetek.

- Én se – sziszegte Piton. – Nem venném a lelkemre, hogy a griffendélesek elfoglalják a gyengélkedőt.

James rávigyorgott, aztán komolyságot erőltetve magára, Geraldra nézett. – Figyelj, apa! Muszáj megszüntetned a varázslatot.

- Már több mint egy hete megtettem – legyintett Gerald.

Sirius és Piton leesett állal bámultak rá.

- M… mi? – hápogta James. – Fel… feloldottad több mint egy hete? – A végére a hangja kellemetlenül magasra szökött.

- Igen. Egész pontosan tizenegy napja – bólogatott az apja.

- De miért nem szólt róla, Mr. Potter? – Sirius megkísérelte visszafogni a vádló élt, de meglehetősen gyatra eredménnyel.

- Úgy vettem észre, egész jól kijöttök egymással – felelte a férfi ártatlanul, és lerítt róla, mennyire élvezi a helyzetet. – Azt hittem, már nem tekintitek tehernek, elviselni a másikat.

- Nem is – motyogta Sirius. (Szinte a szájáról kellett leolvasni a szavakat. Részben mert nehezen ismerte be, részben mert Piton füle hallatára kellett színt vallania, és biztos volt benne, hogy a mardekárostól semmi hasonlót nem várhat cserébe.)

- Még a könnyes egymás nyakába borulás előtt, tisztázzunk valamit! – pattant fel James még mindig füstölögve. – Az egy dolog, hogy már nem akarunk rontást szórni egymásra – elkapta Piton „Csak a magad nevében beszélj!"-pillantását, de azért elszántan folytatta -, és más abban a tudatban élni, hogy lélegzetvételnyi időt se tölthetünk el a másik nélkül.

Gerald türelmesen várta, hogy a végére érjen. A „lélegzetvételnyi" – résznél kérdőn vonta fel szemöldökét. - Nem rémlik, hogy a feltételek ennyire szigorúak lettek volna.

- Épp eléggé azok voltak – jegyezte meg James sötéten, miközben visszaült.

- Hát jó – adta meg magát Gerald. (Vagy inkább csak úgy tett.) – Sajnálom, hogy félrevezettelek benneteket.

James elégedetlenül húzta el a száját, akárcsak Piton és Sirius: nagyon is tisztában voltak vele, hogy a férfi nem gondolja komolyan, és valójában roppant elégedett magával.

- Szóval – Gerald sóhajtva kelt fel a székről -, a hátralévő két éjszakát ki-ki a saját szobájában szándékozik tölteni? – Nem kapott választ, ezért elindult az ajtó felé. – Gondoltam. Rögtön intézkedem…

- Tulajdonképpen… - Sirius belesétált a csapdába.

„Black, te idióta!"

„Merlinre, Sirius!" James már elkezdte tervezni, milyen büntetést érdemel ezért a drágalátos barátja, mikor egy másik gondolat villant a fejébe: „Tulajdonképpen… Miért is ne?"

Gerald széles mosollyal fordult feléjük. - Két éjszaka nem a világ – mondta James beletörődően. (Végül is tényleg így volt.) – Nem kell fáradnod.

Mikor Gerald magukra hagyta őket, Sirius sunyi vigyorral lépett a magába roskadt Pitonhoz. - Most meg tudnál fojtani minket, igaz?

Kétségtelenül. Ráadásul akár átkozni is, de Perselus teljesen elszokott attól, hogy az ellenséges szándékú pálcahasználatot Potter és Black nevéhez kapcsolja. Kész rémálom. De a Roxfortban a dolgok úgyis visszazökkenek majd a rendes kerékvágásba… (Maga se értette miért, de képtelen volt hinni ebben.)

* * *

Perselus legszívesebben sarkon fordult volna. Az ösztönei vészriadót fújtak, amint átlépte a küszöböt. Mégis rendületlenül közeledett Mr. és Mrs. Potter felé.

„Nem akarom hallani! Nem akarom hallani! Akármit is mondanának, nem akarom hallani!" – sikította egy hang a fejében.

Ez nem az ő világa: tőle nem búcsúznak (inkább kidobják), őt nem biztatják. Neki nem mosoly jár, hanem fenyegetés. (Esetleg néhány titokban, remegve elsuttogott, kedvesnek szánt szó az anyjától. „Keserű útravaló!" Utálta. Ha nyíltan nem kel a védelmére, a koncot se kínálja.) Megrázta magát, hogy elhessegesse az önostorozó gondolatokat.

Sok mindent lenyelt már ezen a nyáron, ezt a rövidke színjátékot is elviseli majd valahogy.

- Perselus!

Tévedett.

Megállt, tisztes távolságra Karen Pottertől, miközben Gerald, megkerülve az íróasztalt a felesége mellé lépett. Perselus bizalmatlanul méregette, de a férfi ezúttal kísérletet sem tett a találkozásukkor elutasított gesztusra, sőt, hogy a fiú biztonságban érezze magát, zsebre vágta a kezeit.

Piton egyre kellemetlenebbnek találta a szituációt, pedig mikor elérkezett a rettegett pillanat, és a Patás meg a Korcs után őt hivatták, kételkedett benne, hogy az érzést még lehet fokozni. Miért nem szólalnak már meg? Minek bámulnak rá azzal az idegesítő jóindulattal? „Jaj, könyörgöm (szigorúan szimbolikus értelemben, mivel ő soha nem ereszkedne odáig), essünk már túl rajta!"

- Tudjuk, milyen kellemetlen volt számodra az elmúlt néhány hét…

„Az nem kifejezés." Gondolatait az arcára kiülő hitetlen-gúnyos mosoly kiválóan közvetítette, de valahogy sem ez, sem a gonoszkodó belső hang nem volt teljesen őszinte.

- … és az, hogy ránk kell bíznod magad – fejezte be Karen.

Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el a burkolt jövő idő.

- Nincs szükségem…

Gerald nonverbális _Silenció_ja beléfojtotta a szót, mire a dühtől égni kezdett a szeme. Nem könnyek voltak, hisz nem sírt már Mardekár a megmondhatója mióta, csak az indulat okozta. Gyűlölködve nézett a férfira, aztán rájött, hogy rég visszatért a hangja. Tulajdonképpen alig két másodpercig volt a bűbáj hatása alatt.

- Engedd, hogy mi beszéljünk! – kérte Karen szelíden, miközben helytelenítő pillantást vetett a férjére.

Gerald bocsánatkérően rántotta meg a vállát. - Ne vedd magadra! Mindig elfelejtem, hogy nem kezelhetlek úgy, mint Jameset.

Piton most már igazán mérges volt: ha legalább hasonlítana Potterre! Mégis miből gondolja ez az ember, hogy ő bármilyen tekintetben olyan lenne, mint az a… Az emlékezetébe véste, hogy új sértéseket kell kieszelnie, mivel a korábbiakat már nem alkalmazhatta a griffendélesre... Griffendéles: ez volt a kivétel. Szánalmas! Egy elsőéves szintje.

- Megértem, hogy neked ez most semmit nem jelent, hogy zavar, és nevetségesnek tartod, de jegyezd meg: számíthatsz Geraldra és rám.

Perselus tétován bólintott, a szőnyeg mintáját tanulmányozva. Nem volt képes a szemükbe nézni. Attól félt olyasmit látna bennük, amit eddig csak Dumbledore-éban, és azt nem bírta volna elviselni. Sajnálat, képzelt megértés. Egyszerűen irritálta.

Percek teltek el, és ő még mindig lesütött szemmel ácsorgott. Na, ezzel aztán tényleg kiérdemelte azt a sajnálatot! Ilyen mélyre süllyedni! A feszültség, ami a kezdetektől szorította a mellkasát, nem akart csökkenni.

- Elmehetek? – kérdezte végül rekedten. Fogalma sem volt, mitől lett ilyen a hangja.

- Persze – sóhajtotta Gerald.

Perselus korábban, mardekáros létére paradoxonnak tartotta a méltóságteljes menekülés fogalmát, de ezúttal bőszen reménykedett benne, hogy létezik, és neki valami ilyesmit sikerült végrehajtani, mikor sietősen elhagyta a gyűlöletes szobát.

* * *

James tíz perce fészkelődött, de nem sikerült kényelmesen elhelyezkednie, csak azt érte el, hogy a lepedő gombóccá gyűrődött alatta. Sirius elaludt, amint a feje a párnára ért, és immár semmi nem rángathatta vissza az álmok földjéről, Piton ellenben nagyon is éber volt, és türelmetlen horkantásokkal adta James tudtára, mennyire idegesíti a szüntelen mocorgás.

James végül, mindkettejük nyugalma érdekében, rászánta magát, hogy kimondja, amire két napja készült. - Figyelj, Piton! Az az eset az RBF után…

- Hagyjuk!

James nem adta fel. - Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy…

- Elhallgatnál, Potter? – szólt rá Piton erélyesen. - Van, aki aludni szeretne, és ezt már a bolhás barátod hortyogása is épp eléggé megnehezíti.

„Jó! – gondolta James bosszúsan. – Nekem jó. Egyszer próbálok bocsánatot kérni, és akkor sem hagyják."

* * *

Hangok.

- Egy órán belül indulunk… Sirius, muszáj volt az utolsó pillanatig halasztani a pakolást? Ne lustálkodj… Ki az ágyból… James!

Nagyon távolról jött: tompa zúgás a tudata peremén, bebocsátást kérve. Rá se hederített. Reggel, anya, Roxfort… Versenyre se kelhettek az álmával…

- Csak még egy percet! – nyöszörögte, és a másik oldalára fordult.

- Ahogy óhajtod…

James túl kába volt ahhoz, hogy kiérezze a szavakból a baljóslatú hangsúlyt. Elégedetten nyújtózott el, mikor Karen újra megszólalt: - _Evapores_!

Az ágy hirtelen eltűnt alóla, és ő a padlón találta magát. Durva földet érés volt: sajgott a karja. Sirius röhög rajta… Sebaj, ezt még megkeserüli. És Piton? Az ő hangját nem hallotta, de ettől függetlenül biztos volt benne, hogy remekül mulat. Nem gond: mindketten megtapasztalják James Potter kegyetlen bosszúját, csak kerüljön a keze ügyébe a pálcája, és kerüljenek ki a szülei figyelő tekintete alól! (És valaki intézze el, hogy a leendő áldozatok ne tudjanak visszavágni.)

* * *

És itt a vége. :-)

Folytatás: Változások küszöbén


End file.
